


blue neighbourhood

by aaronminyxrd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, basically a wild au (as in troye sivan)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronminyxrd/pseuds/aaronminyxrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei was a story, and I was lucky enough to be a part of it. Beginning, middle, and the end. Tsukishima Kei has a story, was a story, will forever be a story. I will tell it until I die, and I will not die until I know he is remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue neighbourhood

**Author's Note:**

> hi there !!! so this is an idea i've had for a while now, so i decided to actually write it lmao  
> this story is told mostly from kuroo's perspective, and the whole thing spans for five chapters, with a prologue and epilogue.  
> this prologue is just an introduction to the story, so it's quite short, but the other chapters will be much longer, don't worry.  
> i hope you guys like it!! <33

I was introduced to the Tsukishimas when I was seven years old, and I met their son, Kei, in the same year. He was only five at the time, but I couldn’t help but feel as if we were the same age, or that maybe he was older. Something about him always seemed  _ beyond,  _ enlightened, aware. He always seemed so much more, though I never could put his beyond-ness into words. As one of the books he made me read put it, “he was always better with words than I.”

Kei loved stories. He wrote them, told them, dreamed them,  _ craved  _ for them. In some ways, he embodied the very concept, the very word. Tsukishima Kei  _ was  _ a story. Books were the one thing he spared no expense for, and they were an endless topic of conversation for him, but I did not mind. Conversations with Kei were always interesting, always spellbinding. Moments with him were a cluster of colors and kisses and laughter and everything in between. Of course, we were not always able to fully hide from the darker shades of reality, but our efforts remained valiant.

The world seemed so much smaller, then, and so were we, though we were always the type to take advantage of that smallness. We always wished for bigger things, bigger ideas, bigger lives. 

Our wishes equated to what one would call “goal-setting.”

It was not long after we met when we made it a habit to start climbing trees. We read and played and read some more. A simple (albeit somewhat dangerous) routine, but it had always been more than enough for us, even when growing up. It was our place, our escape, somewhere we could climb high and free and together without a care in the world. Aside from reading, we liked to dream and dream and dream. Where would our next adventure be? What wars will be fought? What castles will be built? Would it be a happy ending? 

A tragedy? 

We thought and thought and thought. 

“Bigger.” Kei had always said. “We could do bigger.”

“What’s wrong with what we have now?” I always asked.

“Nothing,” he hummed. “It’s just..small. We could also do happier.”

“You aren’t happy?” I always knew the answer when I asked.

“Oh, I am.” His smile was small and thin whenever he answered this question of mine. Genuine, but also sad, despite what he said. It had always been my goal to erase that sadness one day. 

“Then why would we do happier?” As always, however, I pretended to not notice that sadness. For his sake.

He always shrugged at that. “Why not?”

This conversation of ours haunted me for years. I had always stopped myself from asking more, from prying. I did not want him to tell me more than what he was willing.

Kei always said he was appreciative of this, but now I cannot help but think that it was the reason all of this happened. Although, I never did think this until now, long after everything, long after our end, though I never did think clearly in his presence. Kei had always been the kind of person to ease one’s pain. Despite the snarky comments, the cold demeanor, and that god awful smirk, Kei made everything stop, even just for a moment. 

_ “Then why would we do happier?” _

_ “Why not?” _

This question was asked almost everyday. The same answer was always given.

So vague, until it wasn’t.

“Do you think we’ll ever be princes one day, Tsukki? Like that guy in your book.” This question was another I enjoyed asking.    


“Even better.” he replied, jumping down from his usual branch to sit next to me, expression fierce. “We’ll be  _ kings. _ ”

I had never yearned for anything more, never wished for anything so hard to come true. In a sense, it was our biggest wish.

Why would we ever do bigger? Better? Brighter?

_ “Then why would we do happier?” _

Because we can. 

Tsukishima Kei  _ was  _ a story, and I was lucky enough to be a part of it. Beginning, middle, and the end. Tsukishima Kei has a story, was a story, will forever be a story. I will tell it until I die, and I will not die until I know he is remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> ayy thanks for reading i hope this made sense rip  
> in the future i'll probably do some heavy editing (hopefully)
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr|](http://aaronminyxrd.tumblr.com/)


End file.
